Pony Talking
by Shizuka Aralia
Summary: Feliks has to visit his family after not speaking to them in a year. And how will that go? Well tears will be cried and ponies will be hugged. LietXPol AU one-shot. M for language.


AN: Here's another one shot. : ) Please let me know what you think! I may add a few other one-shots to this later on if they come to me, but I'm not sure yet.

I do not own Hetalia, Hidekazu Himaruya does. : )

-Aralia

* * *

><p>I had to go back. It was my mom's birthday and all this shit. I know I sound totally rude, but my parents don't like me. Like the farthest thing from like without being total hate. That's how they feel about me. Hell by now they may actually hate me. When I had told them I was gay it had been like bad enough. My mom had like almost kicked me out of the house. If it hadn't been for my dad I would have been totally homeless at sixteen. The first time he saw me in a skirt though.. I heard him say "That's it." He like totally said that to me! To my face! Like thank God he hadn't seen me in one until like a month or so before my eighteenth birthday. He didn't speak to me after that. At all. Before if it had been totally important he'd eventually come and talk to me. But for the last month in that house like no one said a damn word to me. They wrote me fucking notes. My younger brother was just as bad as my parents. But at least he's there for them to like give them grandchildren or shit like that.<p>

So I totally had a reason for not wanting to go back. It had been about a year and if it hadn't been for Eduard and Raivis I would have like had nowhere to go. At first I was just like crashing on their couch but they decided that if we all moved into this house that they found it'd be totally cheaper. Besides I was totally ready for a real bed after sleeping on a couch for almost a year. It like makes my back so totally stiff. Ug. If we could just get one more roommate for the house...

"I think I know someone. He's pretty quiet so he should be fine. I'll ask him and if he's interested I'll bring him by when you get back okay?" Eduard spoke to me over his iphone. All of his gadgets like gave me a total headache. What's the point of all that junk? Raivis just nodded and I felt like I had to say something. "That's totally fine."

I went into my room to grab my purse and do one last check before I left. I looked so awesome! I totally didn't care that my parents would be so angry if I walked in wearing a dress. I always wore dresses now. I wasn't going to stop just because my family is like totally evil. And besides my sundress was like completely modest! See, I was thinking about them. A little. Okay fine not at all, but what do you expect? Wrote me notes remember?

Anyway so I grabbed my yellow sandals and my purse- of course it matched! "All right boys! I'm like leaving now. If I'm not back by tonight please like try to find me because that means they totally killed me and threw my body in a ditch somewhere!" I stood there with a hand on my hip. Maybe they'd actually listen to me if I said something crazy. I didn't want to have to tell them how scared I really was. I was like totally shaking.

Eduard looked up and scanned my clothing. "You look nice Feliks. Don't worry. Call us if anything happens. Alright?" I gave him a smile that said thank you, and he totally understood. Raivis looked over and waved. I always wondered why when he was only fifteen he was living with Eduard. Neither of them ever told me what had happened though so I was totally stuck in my curiosity!

Anyway I headed out and walked to the bus stop. Some creepy old dude stared at me as I straightened my dress. What a perv! Seriously dude you're like what sixty? GROSS. Then my brain reminded me he was probably staring because I'm like a man in a dress. Opps. Sometimes I totally forget that I'm not normal for people.

About ten minutes later the bus showed up and I got on. I sooo didn't want to have to sit here for like an hour and a half with that old dude staring at me. I like had no choice though so I sucked it up. I would have totally made Eduard let me borrow his car, but he had work later that day. Damn. I stared out the window and watched the buildings slowly turn into farms. I always missed the country, but people out here were so totally closed minded. It was total crap. I'm super happy I got to grow up out here though. When things were going badly I always would walk out of the house and through the fields. I missed being able to do that. Though it was so totally difficult to walk out there in heels.

I think I like fell asleep for a few minutes. I looked at my Hello Kitty watch and sighed. I still had like a thousand years on this bus! Okay so only like thirty more minutes but still! I was so totally nervous and sooo not ready to see my 'family.' No they didn't count as my real one anymore. I didn't have one...

Okay! Time to stop being super depressing! I looked out the window until the bus came to my stop. My hands were totally shaking as I stepped off the bus and onto the quiet road. Like seriously though? No noise? Not even birds? Please have something be like a little normal! Then I wouldn't feel like I totally just stepped into the Twilight Zone and any minute something would eat me.

With like the deepest breath I have ever taken I started walking towards the house where I grew up. When I got to the house I was like so shocked. Don't ask me what I was expecting. I like have no clue. But the house... It looked like totally the same. The flowers that had been planted in the front yard were the same. The same car was in the driveway. So why did I totally feel like I was on like an alien planet or something? I went through the gate and stood in front of the door. My palms and back were so sweaty. I get so gross when I'm nervous! Ew... Anyway. I like totally think I stood there for five minutes. Hell maybe it was ten. It was a while. Finally, while my brain was still yelling at me to like run away, my arm reached out and I pushed the door bell.

Now I know why I felt like I was on a totally different planet. My mother answered the door with a huge smile. When she saw me though it like totally disappeared so fast you'd think I'd like killed her puppy or something. Seriously.

"H-Happy Birthday..." I had meant to say it loudly and in a super happy voice. It came out as like a pitiful whisper though and I just stared at her. I couldn't move.

"Feliks... Why are you here?..." Her voice was cold and quiet. Like she seriously didn't want to ever see me again did she?

"I... I came for your birthday..."

"Kasienka? Who is at the door?" My father's voice came from the kitchen. It was down the hall and painted light yellow. My mother and I used to bake poppyseed rolls at Christmas time together in that kitchen...

"No one Artur. There is no one here." Her voice brought me back to reality and I stared into her eyes. She didn't want me. She totally didn't want her own son. I was in like total shock and I didn't move. I knew it would be bad. But I mean it was her birthday. I like hadn't seen them in a year. They weren't giving me any money or anything. So it's not like I was here to beg. If Raivis' older cousin hadn't helped me get a few modeling jobs I totally wouldn't eat.

"Mom..." I sounded so pitiful. I was like so low.

She closed the door in my face.

Tears started pouring out of my eyes, but I kept myself quiet. I wasn't going to wail. I wasn't going to howl. This wasn't a time I could cry normally.

I totally couldn't see where I was going but I somehow like made it out of the yard and back onto the road. I started walking. I like didn't know where I was going but I so didn't want to be anywhere near that house right then. That house with the blue couch in the living room. With the rabbit figurines in the bathroom. The ones my dad brought with him after business trips. With the lace table cloth that my great-grandmother had made for her wedding folded up and only taken out on holidays. I didn't want to be anywhere near it.

I like don't know how long I walked. I think I totally walked past the bus stop but it didn't matter. It wouldn't be back at that stop for like five hours. So now I was totally stuck. I sighed and thanked God I had worn sandals. My feet would have so murdered me if I'd worn heels.

I looked around and tried to figure out how far out of town I was. Actually like how far I was from that damn bus stop. If Eduard didn't have work I'd call him... hell I totally would anyway. He'd totally think of something. At least I'd like stopped crying all over the place. I pulled out my adorable pink cell and hit speed dial three.

The phone rang and "Feliks? What is it?" answered me.

"I like totally fucking hate my family and I sooo swear to God I will like NEVER talk to them again! Or like even see them! They fucking suck Eduard!" I could like feel myself totally tearing up again, but I wasn't going to give in. They so didn't deserve my like magical tears. That's right. My tears are so awesome they like... cure people and all. Totally.

"Calm down Feliks. What happened? Are you alright? No one hurt you did they?"

I told him everything that had happened and begged him to come get me. "I know you totally have work but the bus won't be here for like another five hours and you'd be so totally wicked for doing this for me for like the rest of your life!"

After my outburst Eduard was silent. "Feliks I'm so sorry that happened. Believe me I am, but I can't come and get you."

I took a super deep breath ready to like go off on him but he cut me off, like a total jerk, before I could say anything.

"I can't get you, but I know Toris has the day off. It will be weird for both of you but he is interested in living with us. I guess now would be as good a time as any for you to meet. And I can't just leave you there... Let me call him alright?"

"Toris? That's his name? What makes you think he'll like pick up some random tranny just because you ask?" I leaned against the old wooden fence that separated the fields from the road. I was so not in the mood to meet some random dude who would probably totally freak over my clothes.

"I told him about you and he didn't care. Toris is a good guy. I'll call you back in just a minute. Hang on alright?"

I hung up the phone. I was still super upset and stressed. I sat there staring at the like super boring dirt when my phone finally rang.

"What?"

"Um... Feliks? I'm Toris... I'm sorry but Eduard explained what happened and said you needed a ride. I hope you don't mind that he gave me your number..."

"Dude it's fine. Are you sure you're like okay with this? It's like a fucking hour and a half. Seriously you don't have to."

"I don't mind at all. I wanted to meet you anyway since I already know Raivis and Eduard. This will give us a chance to get to know each other... Um... Where are you exactly?"

I explained where I was and hung up. He had said he'd be there in an hour and a half.

So totally awesome. Ya whatever.

I should have been super grateful but at the time I felt so crappy I just wanted to be mean. I just stayed there sitting on that stupid fence like thinking about my totally shitty family. And now I'd have to hold it together in front of a total stranger and like talk to him.

Ug.

An hour or so later I was still sitting there like so bored out of my mind. This day was like total hell. Seriously.

All of a sudden I heard this soft noise behind me. I turned around expecting like a cow or something.

But OMG! Because behind me was like the totally most adorable mini horse EVER! Oh my God I wanted to kiss it!

I stood up trying not to squeal because I'd so scare it off.

"OMG pony you are like so totally cute! Pllleeeeaaaasssseee let me pet you!"

Okay so I totally squealed... You sooo would have too! It was like the cutest thing ever!

I was about to be like super pissed at myself, but I'm so totally lucky because that pony didn't go anywhere. She, yes it was a she, just stared at me. I stood super still for a second and then slowly moved toward her. I like so thought for a second she was shying away from me, but I was so totally shocked when she took a step towards me.

"Pony I am like so in love with you right now. You are so totally wicked!" I reached my hand out and patted her head. That adorable tiny horse came up to my hip.

I wanted one. Right then.

I kept petting her and talking to her over the fence. I told Pony everything. I told her about my parents and my friends. I told her how lonely I was and how I wanted a family. I told her how adorable she was and how I was sooo getting a mini horse when I got a house.

"You're going to get a mini horse?"

I stared at Pony.

"Pony you are a girl. So why do you sound like a total dude? Seriously?"

There was a pause and there someone behind me burst out laughing. I turned around to see a guy about my age in a shirt, green sweater vest, and jeans. His hair was mousy brown and a little shorter than mine, but not by much. He stopped laughing after a minute and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I just... I wasn't expecting you to think... well... that the horse had said that..."

I was trying to be pissed. This dude had just totally laughed at me. But that laugh... it was so warm... I looked at him and felt myself like blushing too.

He was SOOOO cute!

Too bad he was some random dude in this town I'd never come back to...

"You're Feliks right? No offense... but I assumed you were from your outfit. I'm Toris. Sorry it took me longer, but... well I got lost." He stepped forward and held his hand out to me.

Okay. So then like maybe it wasn't too bad.

Hell ya.

"Ya I'm Feliks. Sorry you just totally surprised me. Thank you like forever for doing this for me. You are so super awesome. Remember to tell Eduard you got all the awesome for this." I shook his hand, and blushed even more. His hand was warm, but not in that creepy sweaty way. They were perfect, and super soft.

"Are you ready then?" He asked as he nodded towards his small car that was parked on the side of the road. How had I like totally missed him driving up?

"Ya totally! Like hold on a sec though!" I turned around and like climbed over the fence. That pony was the most awesome thing ever, okay except maybe Toris, and it sooo need a hug from Feliks. I squealed again when Pony let me hug her.

"You are so the best Pony ever. Thank you. You made my month." I kissed her on her nose and turned to leave the field. Toris was staring at me, but he was smiling so at least he was in like a good mood. We got in the car and then the super awkward car ride home started.

After agonizing for like ten minutes I finally coughed to make noise.

"Thank you Toris. You so saved my life doing this."

He glanced over at me and smiled. "It wasn't anything Feliks. I don't mind."

"Seriously dude I can't like totally sit here! How can I like pay you back?"

Toris was blushing again. Damn he was cute. It wouldn't be too creepy to grab him and kiss him right? "Actually... Eduard said you were a good cook... Would you mind making me dinner some time?"

"Toris you are like so totally adorable! Of course I will! Like what food do you want?"

After like spluttering for a second at me calling him adorable he answered. "Do you know any Lithuanian dishes?... I haven't had any in a while because I can't really cook and I miss it..."

"OMG! You're Lithuanian? I'm Polish! We're totally neighbors!" I gabbed one of his hands. He looked a little nervous at first, I mean he was like totally driving, but he didn't pull it away. I totally hung on. Toris was letting me hold his hand! OMG!

"Yes I'm from Lietuva. I'm surprised to know you are Polish though."

"Lietuva?" His hands were so totally soft...

"It is the Lithuanian name for my country."

I sat there and just like stared at his hand. "Lietuva... Liet! I'll call you Liet! You are so cute Liet!"

Liet blushed again and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Thank you... Feliks I must admit you are... not what I was expecting..."

"Is that bad?..." I dropped his hand and like looked at my shoes.

Suddenly though it was warm again and my hand was in Liet's this time.

"No... not at all Feliks... I... um..."

"You're cute Liet." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and he turned totally bright red. We like didn't talk much for the rest of the car ride. Once we were back at my apartment I like totally realized something.

"Uh Liet. Like how much of Pony and I talking did you hear?" I shut the car door and stared at him over the hood.

"Oh... well... actually Toris I heard... all of it... I wasn't planning on listening in... But I saw you on the side of the road and figured you were Feliks and... well I pulled up but you didn't notice. You were so excited about the horse and then you started... well you started confiding in it and I... I couldn't interrupt that... Are you angry with me?" He hung his head totally like a dog in trouble. I so shouldn't have found it cute... but it so was!

"It's okay Liet... just... just like don't tell anyone okay? That stuff was totally private and Eduard doesn't even know most of it." I turned toward the door and pulled my keys out of my adorable purse. I like wanted to be angry with Toris, but again I totally couldn't. He was too damn cute.

After that Toris moved in with us.

And my whole life changed.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
